Kagome And The Wolf
by AmberInferno
Summary: Kagome is fed up! Inuyasha has started to sneak out to see a certain clay doll. Kagome is leaving, tired of all the betrayal. But as she goes to the well she is attacked and everyone's favorite wolf comes to the rescue! Will love blossom or will Inuyasha finally confess his feelings to Kagome and ruin Koga's chance at happiness with Kagome? STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: Campsite Blues

Kagome And The Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 1: Campsite Blues

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome screeched as Inuyasha face plated the ground going deeper and deeper with each sit.

"Idiot." Shippo said while shaking his head at the sight of the bickering minko and hanyou.

"Huh, I agree Shippo" agreed Miroku. Sango watched with amusement as Inuyasha tried to talk to a very angry Kagome.

"Kagome it wasn't like that! I wasn't hurting him!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, then why was he screaming bloody murder?" Kagome asked.

"Um."

"Your exhausting" Kagome sighed.

Tired of listening to the argument Sango suggested they should make camp.

1 HOUR LATER

Kagome sat by the fire fixing everyone's "Ninja Food" that consisted of noodles, rice balls, and a slice of meat. As she finished with the noodles Sango came over and started chatting with Kagome.

"So what's going on between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Nothing why?" Kagome asked innocently. Kagome had caught Inuyasha sneaking out last night and there was no doubt in her mind where he was headed. Or should I say who.

"Well you haven't talked to each other all day and when you did it was just to get in an argument. I'm worried that's all." Sango told Kagome. Kagome looked down and started to distribute the food. It was true. The only time she talked to Inuyasha today was to tell him to put some poor man down who Inuyasha swore smelled like Naraku and to 'sit' him.

"It's nothing." Kagome sighed to her best friend. Sango looked worriedly between her best friend and Inuyasha. Kagome went to bed before everyone else which concerned Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. Inuyasha couldn't care less it seemed. It was true Inuyasha had other things on his mind, mainly him sneaking off to see Kikyo his undead love. Everyone went to bed soon after Kagome. Kagome went outside as soon as she was sure everyone was asleep. Inuyasha was leaving again to go see Kikyo. Inuyasha went into the woods as Kagome silently followed. When Kagome made it to the clearing she was broken hearted by what she saw.

Okay, don't hate me but I think i'll leave you a cliff hanger (If anyone is actually reading this. But if you are then please bear with me this is my first fanfic.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Horrid Truth

Kagome And The Wolf

Okay so I know this is sort of fast. And I'm trying to get the hang of this. But this chapter I cannot wait to write

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Kagome stood peeking out from behind a tree in horror as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing.

_It's okay their just hugging nothings going on_. Kagome chanted with closed eyes. Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha and Kikyo locked in a passionate kiss for several minutes. Kagome unable to move or look away. Inuyasha's hands wander Kikyo's body as her hands go up into his long silver hair. Kikyo pulls Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat over his head then to the white undershirt which quickly came off leaving his pale muscular chest bare. Inuyasha's hand then goes to Kikyo's shoulder pushing her shirt down as his hand runs along her arm. Kikyo moan could be heard from where Kagome stood frozen. As if it was a magic word Kagome could move again. Kagome quickly turned from the disgusting scene before her and quietly made her way back the way she came with tears in her eyes.

_My heart belongs to you. _

_Liar. Liar!_ Kagome screeched in her head. As she was out of view of the scene she ran. She ran as fast as she could until she saw the Bone Eater's Well. Home.

Kagome ran to the well but did not jump through it. She sat on the lip sobbing.

_My heart belongs to you. _

_Liar. Liar! He lied to me again! He said that he and Kikyo were through. That he wanted to be with her, Kagome. Liar._ Kagome thought as she remembered that day.

::FLASHBACK::

"Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo cried throwing himself at me.

I caught him with ease.

"Inuyasha" I said in a zombie like voice.

"Yes?! Are you going to talk to me? You should listen to my side of the story before you ignore me you know!" Inuyasha said quickly.

I looked him straight in the eye with a bored look.

"Sit boy!" I said and Shippo hugged and thanked me. I give him a small smile.

"Kagome can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine" I sighed.

He took my hand and dragged me to the Bone Eater's Well. We sat down next to each other.

"Kagome last night when I snuck out to see Kikyo it was to say goodbye and to tell her that while I would always love her that my heart belongs to you." Inuyasha said. I look over at him with shocked eyes.

"M-me?" I said still shocked.

"Yes you." Inuyasha said smiling to himself

I through my arms around him and giggled. We stayed like that for nearly an hour.

::END FLASHBACK::

I sat there weeping into my hands. I was at the bottom of a deep dark well of agony, jealously, hate, and mainly sorrow. I feel strong arms wrap around me pulling me towards their owner. I burry my head into the person letting all my tears fall in a little water fall down my face and on to the persons armor.

Okay so that's chapter 2. what do you think of Inuyasha? Who do you think is the mystery person holding Kagome? R&amp;R please if you want me to continue


	3. Chapter 3: Comforting Kagome

Kagome And The Wolf

Okay so I'm gunna go head and give you Chapter 3 cause I'm bored and might as well

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Wish I did though.

**Koga:**

Koga was sitting in a meadow thinking of Kagome. He thought of how her face lights up as she smiles and the way her emerald eyes burn yet freeze when she is mad. The way her laugh makes you want to laugh with her. With that Koga fell asleep.

::DREAM::

Koga stood in a field. He was wearing his fur skirt and nothing else. He heard a giggle from behind him. He turned to see Kagome standing behind him.

"Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Yes, Koga?" Kagome purred as she pressed herself to him. Holding him close to her she reached up and pulled his head to hers pulling him into a kiss. Koga's hands went to her waist and her hands went in to his hair as she moaned into his mouth. Koga's tongue ran along the seam of her bottom lip then careful with his fangs and bit her lip and tugged it. Kagome opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance as they moaned into each others mouths. Then suddenly Koga's hands were empty and Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome?" Koga said missing her body pressed to his. Then he heard moans and heavy breathing coming from behind a bush. He walked over and pushed the bush aside to see Kagome and mutt face going at it on the forest floor.

"No not MY Kagome!" Koga yelled.

"She's not yours any more." Mutt face said smirking as he moved her hair to show the mark he had made on her neck.

"NO!" Koga yelled.

"Sorry Koga, you always said I was your woman but you never made a move to make those words true and I got tired of waiting." Kagome said as she nuzzled Mutt Face.

"How did I let this happen?" Koga asked himself miserable.

"It hasn't happened yet it is but a warning of what could happen if you do not come to me and take me." A second Kagome said.

Koga nodded.

"Here give these to me when you see me." Kagome said handing me a boutique of tiger lilies. "Well what are you still doing here? GO!"

::END DREAM::

Koga woke up and noticed a small boutique of tiger lilies that had grown over night beside him. Koga smiled and picked the flowers and headed off to see his woman.

Koga ran in his tornado until he smelt Kagome's familiar scent. He followed it into the woods and straight to a meadow where he saw Inuyasha making out with a slightly less pretty Kagome look-a-like. But Kagome's scent led him past them back into the woods until he came across a small meadow with a well in the center. Sitting on the lip of the well was Kagome with her hands to her face. Koga could smell salt and knew she was crying. Koga walked over to her and held her. At first he wasn't sure if he was helping then Kagome threw her arms around him and sobbed into his armor. He hugged her closer rubbing her back lightly as he wondered what happened to make so sad as he remembered the kissing couple in the woods. So was it Mutt Face who hurt her so badly that ever smiling Kagome was now sobbing? If it was he would kill that mutt.

"Kagome what happened? What's got you so sad? Mutt face and that look-a-like?" Koga asked.

"He lied. He's a liar." Kagome sniffled.

"Who?" I hate pushing her but I want no need to know who hurt her so badly.

"Inu-Inuyasha. H-he s-s-said th-that h-he and Kikyo were d-done but he l-lied." Kagome stammered.

Then I got an idea.

"Kagome how would you like to come with me until you've calmed down." I asked. _Okay I could have said that a little better. Now it seems like I think she has a temper problem._

Kagome looked up and nodded.

"You'll come?" I asked. I expected her to say no.

"I don't want to see Inuyasha." Kagome explained.

* * *

**Kagome:**

Koga looked down at me and smiled. Then he stood up and I grabbed his hand afraid he was going to leave me here alone. He looked down at me and smiled wider as I blushed.

"Well we better be going unless ya want that Mutt to come stop us." Koga said as he crouched down.

I hopped off the lip of the well walked over to Koga and gave the well one last look before I got on Koga's back and took off. Kagome had never rode on Koga's back before and it was definitely an eye opening event for whenever Kagome looked over all she could see is blurred trees and shrubs which was giving her a migraine to watch so she buried her head into Koga's neck and fell asleep.

* * *

**Koga:**

Kagome buried her head into my neck and at first I thought she was going to start crying again. I looked back to see if she was crying when I noticed astoundedly that she had fallen asleep. I smirked and was proud that I had managed to put her to sleep without her crying. Most girls would have cried themselves to sleep over and over if they had saw their crush making out with another girl yet my girl cried once and hasn't cried since and I was proud of that. When we reached a river I stopped and set Kagome down on the soft grass after making sure it was safe. I then turned and took a drink from the river. So it was Mutt Face who hurt her. As much as I wanted to go back find him and kill him I knew I couldn't. Something told me that if I did this girl would be worse than when I found her by that well. Right now what she needed was me being there for her. She needed me to hold her as she cries, and for me to make her smile and laugh as I make sure she doesn't fall into a zombie like state.


	4. Chapter 4: Life Gets A Smack In The Face

Kagome And The Wolf

Here's chapter 4. Please R&amp;R cause I really want feed back on what I could change or add in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

**Kagome:**

The first thing Kagome saw when she woke up was the setting sun and the colorful clouds that littered the sky. She sat up from where she was laying to see she was sitting in a beautiful meadow full of colorful flowers next to a river. Koga was sitting by the river a few feet over. She got up and sat next to him. He looked over at her and gave her a smirk.

"Well, well sleeping beauty awakens." He said flirtatiously as Kagome blushed.

I leaned forward and got a drink from the river as Koga mirrored me. I look over at him from the corner of my eye and I just cannot help myself. I dip my hands into the water as I watch him and when i'm sure he's not watching me I splash him soaking him. He looks over at me, blinks in surprise and has the silliest look of bafflement I had ever seen and I start laughing when suddenly i'm drenched. I look over at him and we start slashing each other in a little war. Koga then starts using his demon speed and its so much that I have to retreat. I stand looking over at him from where I stand. He takes one look at me and starts rolling on the ground laughing. Not that I blame him, I'm sure I look like a drowned kitten.

"Oh, stop laughing you big meanie!" I say loudly.

He instantly stops laughing looks up at me and says "I'm not mean, i'm just having a small laugh with my woman."

I raise an eyebrow " You were not laughing _with_ me you were laughing _at _me. Also that was not a small laugh."

"Okay sorry." He said quietly.

Huh if it had been Inuyasha we would have been arguing all night. Instead of saying anything I simply go sit by Koga and rest my head on him. I may not say it or admit it to anyone but I was glad it was him who found me. If it had been the group then I would be at camp trying not cry and be depressed yet with Koga I was able to smile and laugh and have fun. I'm sure i'm going to have a wonderful time with Koga. With that Kagome fell asleep.

* * *

**Koga:**

I'm waiting for Kagome to say something. I look over at her and I cannot help but smile. Kagome was wearing that strange green and white outfit again. Though it was dripping wet and was clinging to her lovely curves. Her face was pale and her long ebony hair was stuck to the sides of her face making her already pale skin look paler. She looked beautiful. She started to walk towards me and I thought she had caught me staring at her but all she did was come sit by me and rest her head on me. I wrapped an arm around her and rested my head on top of hers. It wasn't soon before I heard her breathing slow to a slow and even pace. Though I want to stay right where I am I get up and lay her head on the soft grass. I stroke her cheek.

"Do not get into any trouble until I get back now, okay?" I murmur quietly to her.

I start to walk away though all I want to do is go back and lay down beside her. But I don't cause she's going to be hungry when she wakes up and I want to be prepared. I go into the surrounding forest and begin to hunt. I stay close enough that if anything happens I can run over to her and save her if she needs it.

I stand still and listen. I hear the wind blowing through the trees, insects humming as it gets darker, the flapping of birds, and _snap!_ with the snap I hear sounds of crunching grass and water rustling. I inhale in the direction that I heard the sounds and got a whiff of deer. Perfect! I walk towards the deer until I can see them but they cannot see me. I crouch forward watching them. There are two. A buck and a doe. I watch and let my animal instincts take over. I watch them with a dark delight as I spring forward and take down the doe. I use my claws to slice its throat and I drag it back to where Kagome sleeps. Then I go back into the forest and get firewood and two sharp rocks. When I come back out I set up the wood to make a fire and slam the two rocks together until I get smoke and a small fire. I then get some dry grass and put it on top of the fire. It quickly catches making the fire bigger and I turn back to the deer. I use the two rocks to skin the deer and to cut it into smaller pieces. I set up two forked sticks and put them in the ground next to the fire. Next I take a stick and put the meat on it. Then I put the stick on top of the forked sticks and let it roast. Every now and then I turn the meat to make sure it gets done. I wash the deer pelt the best I can getting all the blood and stink off it. It would make a good gift. Then I go to check on the food. It was almost done.

I hear a small whimper from behind me. I turn to see Kagome trying to curl into herself and she whimpers again. I don't know what to do. Should I wake her? No. She needs her sleep. I finish the meat and put it in a small bag that I carry and walk over to her. I sit down beside her and put her head in my lap. I rub her back in slow comforting motions.

"Shh, it's okay I got you. Nothing will ever hurt you as long as i'm around." I whisper to her. I see her relax and snuggle into my lap as I wrap the deer pelt around her. Huh, so she calmed down when I held her and talked to her? I grin to myself.

"Koga..." Kagome sighs asleep. Shes dreaming about me? SHES DREAMING ABOUT ME! I could not help but grin. I wanted to run around the meadow yelling about it but I did not want to wake her. I start to get up to get a drink when I feel her hand tighten into my skirt.

"Koga...no...don't leave...stay" She says in her sleep making me the happiest man in the world. I pull her from my lap and lay her on ground beside me. I lay down beside her and wrap an arm around her as she uses my arm as a pillow. She rolls to where she is facing me and snuggles again as I pull her tightly to me. I watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. My animal instincts want to take over but not to hunt. No they want to grab this beautiful girl and bang her until she moans. I have to admit that I do too but I won't. That wouldn't be fair. Plus when we do I want her to be awake and to want it as much as I do. With that Koga falls asleep.

* * *

**Inuyasha:**

I wake up and I see a very naked Kikyo laying next to me. Then I remember last night. Pushing her back to a tree, her pulling my clothes off as I did the same to her, each sinful thrust. Yes they were sinful because I had promised Kagome that my heart belonged to her and it does. Last night was nothing it was me falling into weakness again.

"Good morning." Kikyo said.

"Morning." I say back.

"Last night was great right?" She asked.

"Kikyo last night was a mistake. I belong to Kagome now and she belongs to me. Last night won't ever happen again." I said.

"What about your promise? Forever and always? Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes and I'm sorry-" I said.

"No you will stick to me because you promised me forever then you got me killed. Doesn't my sacrifice count? I died for love." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo-"

"I guess it doesn't. And I guess that promise you made me won't come true either. The one where you would join me in the neither world. Well if you don't let Kagome go and stay with me and do what I say I will tell her about last night." Kikyo threatened.

"Fine. I will let her go." I say.

"Good now lets get dress and head back to camp." She said. I look at her. Back to camp?

"I'm going to be traveling with you all obviously." She said smirking. Perfect. Kagome's going to kill me and be heart broken again. She's never going to talk to me again.

"Lets go."

**BACK AT CAMP**

**Sango**

"Inuyasha! Where have you and Kagome been?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, Miroku that's not Kagome that's Kikyo."I said. Miroku looked closer and saw that I was right.

"Lady Kikyo what can we do for you today?" Miroku asked politely.

"Oh I'm joining your group." She replied. _WHAT? She's what? What about Kagome? She won't like this one bit. Are they holding hands? That two-timer! Oh he's got a lot of 'sit's coming his way from Kagome. Wait where's Kagome? _I look around but don't see her.

"Where's Kagome?" I ask. Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all start looking around as well.

"Oh no! We thought she was with Inuyasha but shes not so where is she?" Shippo said in a panic.

"Don't worry about her she went home after seeing me and Kikyo doing it." Inuyasha said. "Don't know why though cause were all grown ups here."

"YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE SHE WENT HOME UPSET! YOU TOLD HER THAT YOU AND KIKYO WERE THROUGH BUT THEN SHE SAW YOU AND KIKYO DOING IT RIGHT AFTER YOU TOLD HER THAT YOUR HEART BELONGED TO HER, KAGOME, NOT KIKYO! YOU TWO TIMING, ASSHOLE JERK!" I yelled at Inuyasha. He looked guilty.

"Well I guess we have to wait until she gets back until we hit the road again." Miroku said.

"No we don't cause I can sense jewel shards and shoot sacred arrows so we don't need to wait on that selfish child." Kikyo said smirking.

"Okay." said Miroku.

"What?!" Shippo and I yelled.

"Do you really want Kagome to rush back to see them every day?" Asked Miroku.

"No." We said.

"Hey Kagome is not selfish!" I said to Kikyo.

"She ran home because her feelings got hurt and left all the work to us. She's selfish." Kikyo said.

I started to say something more but Miroku shook his head and I knew it wouldn't solve anything.

Okay, so that was chapie 4. What do ya think? R&amp;R please cause I really want to hear what you have to say. I don't care if it is bad or good


	5. Chapter 5: Kagome?

Kagome And The Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

**Kagome:**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was the sun. It was rising. The sky was covered in beautifully colored clouds. There was a light breeze and I watched as the wind played with the leaves. The wind. It blew across the sky with no limit. I want to be like the wind. Carefree and never staying in the same place. The best thing about the wind is it is always free, you cannot cage the wind or hurt it with trivial things like lies or deception. I get up and look around for Sango or Shippo. Then I remember Inuyasha and Kikyo the way they tore at each others clothes. The way he betrayed me and Koga saved me. Or well he helped me get off the bottom of the well of depression. Speaking of Koga, I look over at him and see him watching me get my bearings. He looks worried. Then I notice the tears on my face and realize I was crying. Koga got up and sat by me. He handed me a piece of meat.

"Eat Kagome you need your strength." Koga said so I did. I sigh. The wind doesn't get hurt by trivial betrayal or at least it doesn't show it. But has it ever fallen in love only to find its beloved with someone else? I doubt it. God I feel like Qetsiyah from the Vampire Diaries. I feel like her because she and Silas worked on a potion to make themselves immortal for their wedding day only for him to use it with another girl. Shese this is what I get for siding with the true love of Silas and Amara. No this is what I get for falling for a two-timing half demon. But I cannot blame him for everything I mean I'm the one who fell for him.

* * *

**Sango:**

Kikyo was getting on Sango's nerves no surprise there. Kikyo was bossing them around and Sango was getting tired of it. Miroku and Shippo ran ahead to the next village leaving her to deal with the love birds who were currently taking a break to roll around on the forest floor behind her. God can't they at lease wait until she was out of earshot? Heaven strike me down right now so that I won't have to listen to their moans. Or should I say her moans. Wait I only hear Kikyo's. What does that mean? Does Inuyasha really love Kikyo like he says he does?

"Sango! The village is up ahead and is very friendly." Miroku said as he reached her and wrapped an arm around her. Sango blushed as he did this relaxing into his touch until his hand started to travel downward until it was at her butt. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and hit Miroku of the head.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" Kikyo the Annoying yelled. "Lets camp out here."

"But the village is up ahead!" Sango cried.

"So? I don't want to sleep in a village I want to sleep with the stars over my head."

"Well-" Sango was cut off as Shippo started to sniff the air.

"Hey Inuyasha do you smell that?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha started to sniff as well.

"Yeah it smells like Kagome." He said.

"I thought you said Kagome was back in her own time." Miroku said.

"She is." Inuyasha said. He didn't look so sure.

* * *

**Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha wasn't so sure anymore. Was Kagome home? He hoped so. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had to. He knew she had saw him and Kikyo having sex but she hadn't seen him mark Kikyo. It was a moment of weakness. It was not a mate mark no it wasn't but it did show that she was with him. To a human it would look like a mates mark but only a half or full-blooded demon would know what it is. But if Kagome ever saw it she would never speak no look at him again. Kikyo wasn't just blackmailing him over the sex but over the mark as well. She thought it was a mate mark and this was my way of rebelling. I couldn't help grinning. Kikyo leaned against me and my smile vanished. I looked for a way to escape but found none. I saw Sango watching me and I knew she knew something was up.

Kikyo got her way and we slept outside the village much to Sango and Miroku's dismay.

* * *

Okay so that's chapter 5. I got some awesome comments and some really watchful eyes. If you all see any mistakes or want me to add anything then comment please. I will add chapter 6 when I get 5 comments.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing Yet Found

Kagome And The Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

**Kagome:**

I had just finished eating and got up and stretched. I looked over at Koga to see him looking at me. I look away blushing. Wait! Why am I blushing?

"So Koga are we going to the den?" I ask.

"Yes, love, we are. Then we'll go and look for some Jewel shards if you want." He told me.

"Okay! I can't wait to see Hakkaku and Ginta again! Will I get to meet any more of your tribe?" I ask and you can tell i'm excited. I don't know much about wolf demons and their culture and I would just love know more about it.

"Yes you will meet more of my pack. In fact I actually brought Hakkaku and Ginta with me. Where are those two?" He said looking around.

"KOGA!" Hakkaku and Ginta yell as they run down a hill racing each other. Ginta won.

"Sister! How are you? What are you doing here? Koga you didn't kidnap her again did you?" He said.

"No! I didn't kidnap her! She came willingly!" Koga said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is he telling the truth sister? If he isn't and he kidnapped you we will take you back if ya want." Ginta told me.

"No he didn't kidnap me. I just got tired of my old company." I told them.

"Oh okay sister. Wait does this mean your comin' to the den?" Hakkaku asked as I nodded.

"Great! You'll finally meet the rest of the wolf pack!" Ginta told me.

"Guys leave her alone and lets get goin'!"Koga told them as he picked me up and took off.

* * *

**Sango:**

Inuyasha was currently on the ground trying to find Kagome's scent much to Kikyo's annoyance. Which I was enjoying the show immensely. When Kikyo was bothered by something she would show it. Kikyo had just found out she could use the 'sit' rosary on Inuyasha and was continuously making him eat dirt. She had finally let up and Inuyasha hopped out of his six foot deep hole spitting out dirt as he did. He deserved it for what he did to Kagome not that, that was the reason she was doing it. Inuyasha couldn't find the scent and we made him go back to the village to see if she really went home.

**At the village:**

"Inuyasha you _are _going to see if Kagome is in her time because you are the _only _one who can! You will even if I have to drag you there and kick your ass in!" I was currently telling him as I was literally dragging him. And I did have to drag him to the well _and _ I had to kick him in.

* * *

**Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha felt the pull of time and space as a pink light in-cased him. Then after little time yet forever later there he was in Kagome's time. Inuyasha hopped out of the well and went out side to see Souta playing with his soccer ball.

"Hey kid where's you'r sister?" Inuyasha asked so he wouldn't have to face her scary mother, mean grandfather (who always tried to purify him) or the sulking girl.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha! Kagome's not here. She hasn't been in awhile, Wait did you lose my sister." Souta said giving him a dark look at the last part. She wasn't here. He lost her. How could he. Where is she?

"Yeah I think I did loose your sister. Aw! Hey knock it off! Ow! Get off the ears!" Inuyasha was currently on the ground with Souta kicking the crap out of him.

"Souta what are you doing to Inuyasha?!" Kagome's mother asked as she ran out of the house.

"HE LOST KAGOME!" Souta yelled. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him and he was terrified. Now he knew where her daughter got her temper as she told him to find her daughter or he would loose the ears. To say the least he was scared shitless.

* * *

Okay I know it was sort of short. I just really wanted to show how Kagome missing effects everyone


	7. Chapter 7: Conniving Kikyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Okay so I know its been awhile. Anyway here's chapter 7 but it probably won't be long cause I'm sick.

* * *

**Sango:**

Inuyasha came out of the well bruised, dirty, and pale.

"So she was there after all huh?" I said as I took in his appearance. He shook his head dazed and all I was truly terrified.

"What do you mean no? You said she was there! You lied! Now YOU have to to go find Kagome and if you don't I will kill you and that clay pot of a bitch you call a mate!" I screamed at him.

"Please do." He said so quietly she almost didn't hear him. I froze and look at him willing him to tell me what he means. He sighed.

"Kikyo is not my mate. She is one of my Bitches. Inuyoukai and Inu hanyou can mark women as there Bitches, Bitches are not mates. They are women who sleep with that Inuyoukai or Inu hanyou until he finds a mate. Kikyo is my Bitch but thinks she's my mate. She threatened to show the mark to Kagome if I did not leave Kagome. If Kagome saw it she would never look at me again. Kagome is who I want as my mate. If I can't have her then I won't have a mate. The only woman who will ever bear my mark will be Kagome if she would of had me."

Oh my god! Kikyo!

_Ohhhhhh somebody's dying in the next chapter! Who do you want it to be?_

_Who I am willing to kill off:_

_Inuyasha, Kikyo, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Hakkaku, or Ginta._

_The choice is yours._


End file.
